Guardian one shots,
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: little stories featuring Nicole and Jason's married life, and Nicole helping the various teams of rangers thoughout the years until she finds a town that she loves.
1. Aftermath of Countdown

The crowd around the upset guardian wanted to get closer to ask questions, but the glares they got from the man holding the sliver haired princess held them back, Adelle was the only one who shook off the excitement and rush over,

"Are you alright?" asked Adelle, "and what are you?"

"Lunarian," answered Nicole,

a woman with tie dyed hair shoved her way though the crowd, and ran to Nicole to gather the young warrior in her arms, "It's okay to be alright, my princess."

Nicole's eyes widen again, "Selene?"

"yes, the golden wave transformed me into a human for a few hours, He knew you would need all the comfort you could get," Selene answered,

The Rangers watched as Nicole was surrounded by her husband and Selene,

Nicole looked into Jason's brown eyes and saw grief that matched her own staring back at her,

Selene released her charge, and picked up the new heart shaped brooch, "His last gift was to give you more power, sweetie."

Nicole Scott reached out with trembling hands to take the brooch, the sliver heart shape, had small wings on it, "I don't understand, what is this brooch?"

"its the Eternal Guardian brooch," Selene stated, "After you there will be no more Guardians,"

"Nicole?" spoke up Andros,

Nicole turned him and seen the guilt in his eyes, "You?"

"He asked me too, there was no other way to destroy the forces of evil." Andros stated,

Nicole nodded "I knew it was the only way, but I didn't know he would do something like this,"

"Nicole try it out," Carlos suggested,

Nicole step away from Jason, and Selene.

"Eternal Guardian Power!" Shouted Nicole,

She felt more power then she could ever dream coursing throughout her body, she backflipped midair, boots formed around her feet, silverish white, her sailor uniform was slightly different with a golden belt that held the dragon dagger, on her waist. Her gloves where shorter. Her tiara was gone and her crescent was there.

She opened her eyes, and looked at herself, "Thank you, old friend."

DarkPriestess66 says, I don't own Power Rangers or Sailor Moon, just doing a little one shots to fill in though the years, mostly from different subjects...starting a family, finding a baby wrapped in a red blanket,


	2. Terra Venture

Nicole Scott watched as the the people of Angel Grove boarded, the space colony Terra Venture,

"I'm surprised you're not going," a voice spoke from behind her, Nicole turned around, and smiled when she saw TJ,

"Nah, I like earth better," Nicole replied,

TJ rocked back and forth on his feet like he wanted to ask a question,

"Mind joining me for lunch, as old friends?" Nicole asked, "Jase, is at work."

"Sure, I haven't anything better to do." TJ replied,

Nicole and the former space ranger, went to a small restaurant, sitting down in out of the way booth,

"How life since Countdown?" TJ asked

"Order anything you want, my treat." Nicole replied as a waitress came over,

"My Name's Leslie, May I take your order," the waitress greeted, as she passed out menus

"I'll have an ice tea, and we'll take a few minutes to order," Nicole stated,

"ice tea too," TJ ordered,

the waitress walked away dazed as the blue space ranger talked to her,

"Life since my secret as a Sailor Senshi came out. well, I have been avoiding the press, they want to know about me, my parents, the other senshi that came during mighty morphing era, but mainly the citizens of Angel Grove have been leaving me alone, as I'm a heroine" Nicole explained,

"Brutal," remarked TJ, "Any other places wanting to know about you?"

"Nope, just Angel Grove was targeted by Astronema, speaking of I need to contact Karone," Nicole replied, "I have seen a vision, that Karone will be needed, in a few months, helping the Lost Galaxy Rangers."

TJ's mouth dropped open, "I would ask but I don't think I will."

"my gift is foresight, I seen that the new team of Rangers will win the battle of good vs evil," Nicole stated, "Oh, do you still have a morpher,"

"No, the other space rangers and I locked are Astro morphers in the power vault on the megaship." TJ answered,

Nicole reached for her purse, and dug though it, and pulled out a turbo morpher, and passed it to TJ,

"I saw Lighting Cruiser, and he wanted me to pass this to you, just in case." Nicole explained,

the waitress came back "Ready to order?"

"Yes, I'll have the grilled chicken club sandwich, with side order of French fries" Nicole ordered

" Swiss and mushroom burger," TJ ordered, "with onion rings,"

"I will be right back with that order," Leslie stated,

"Healthy lunch?" asked TJ

Nicole looked down and blushed, "No, I have to watch what I eat for the next few months."

"Are you?" questioned TJ

"congratulations, You're going to be an Uncle." Nicole grinned,

"Wait till I tell Ashley and Cassie, they'll want to throw you a baby shower," TJ laughed,

"Might as well add in Karone too," Nicole sighed,

"Have you told Jason yet?" TJ asked,

"Nope, I found out today, that is why I'm not going on Terra Venture," Nicole answered,

Leslie came back with their orders, "Here is your grilled chicken club, swiss and mushroom burger,"

"Thank you," Nicole stated, as she began to eat. Between bites Nicole looked at TJ, "So what have you been doing?"

"Nothing much, trying for that baseball career since I was side tracked, have you heard from Tommy?" TJ replied,

"Tommy, last I saw him, he was going to college, he gave up on the racing thing," Nicole answered,

Nicole paid for their lunch and left a tip, together the two friends left.

"It was good to see you again, TJ. I hope we meet each other something," Nicole replied, "Oh before I forget, here." Nicole handed TJ a business card,

"Crescent Moon Dojo?" TJ read the card,

"My personal number is on the back, keep the card but give the girls my number, if they are going to plan, I have to tell Jase," Nicole explained, "Also call me if you need anything color based,"

"alright and good luck with Jason." TJ replied

They hugged each other, and went their separate ways.

Nicole sighed as she opened her and Jason's apartment door, they would need someplace bigger,

"Jase, Selene, I'm home." Nicole called out,

Selene padded up to her, her topaz eyes brightened at her friend came though the door, she leapt at Nicole,

The guardian caught her feline friend, "You can't do that in the next five months,"

"Five months?" Jason asked as he came from the bathroom wearing only pants, and no shirt. With a towel around his shoulders to dry his hair off,

Nicole bit her lip, "I went to the doctor today,"

Jason blinked "Doctor? I thought you didn't get sick,"

"Not that doctor, my gynecologist," Nicole stated, "Selene, you're going to have a new little charge,"

both Selene's and Jason's eyes widen in surprise,

"You're pregnant," Jason stated in awe,

"How far along, Nicole?" Selene asked, seeing as Jason in his father-to-be land,

"six weeks," Nicole answered,

Jason finally came out of his fantasies, and crossed the room in three steps to pick up Nicole and swing her around the living room before kissing her,

Selene looked at the happy couple, it was beginning to be a good life, after all the heartache, battles, losing treasured friends. Nicole finally got what she desired, the love of her life, now starting her very own family,

"I'm not babysitting," Selene teased.


	3. finding out

A few months has passed and Nicole with rounded stomach, she was wearing her nightgown and slippers carrying a tub of rocky road ice cream, she paused as she heard the door bell ring, waddling over and she looked out the peep hole, she saw TJ, Carlos, Cassie, and Ashley standing on the landing wearing their space uniforms, she groaned then opened the door,

"I'm sorry we didn't call first, but Andros needs our help," Ashley stated then her eyes widen at how big her 'older sister' has gotten, "You're huge."

"I'm pregnant, so of course I'm going to be huge," Nicole snapped stupid mood swings. "What I can help you with,"

"Terra Venture, we need to get there," TJ explained, "The Psycho rangers are back and attacking the Lost Galaxy Rangers,"

Nicole nodded, she helped design the space colony even with her music degree she still found time to study other subjects. She went on to the couch and lowered herself down,

"Get yourselves back, I can't use my powers too much, since I'm six months along." Nicole stated, she closed her eyes and searched for Andros' aura, finding him, she was able the locate where the rangers needed to be, she formed a gateway, opening her eyes, she noticed it was a building.

"Good luck, and tell Alpha I said Hi." Nicole wished them luck.

The rangers left, and Nicole fell asleep on the sofa, snoring lightly.

Jason watched as his sleeping pregnant wife, he hated to wake her but they were going to be late for her doctor's appointment.

"Nikki, time to wake up," Jason called softly,

Nicole moaned and tried to roll over, but couldn't.

"Nicole Serenity Scott, we're going to be late," Jason stated,

Nicole opened her eyes, "What time is it?"

"Three, forty-five, your appointment is at four fifteen remember?" Jason replied.

Nicole glared at her husband, "I'm big as a house and your just standing there, help me up."

Jason helped his wife up. "sometimes you're scary when you're moody,"

"Just think if I had to fight in a sailor senshi outfit." Nicole teased,

Nicole went back into their bedroom to change, opening her closet, she wished she still could fit into her older clothes before she got pregnant but she wouldn't trade this growing child for all the skinny jeans in the world, she placed a hand on her swollen stomach, and smiled.

Going though her closet she got out a pair of Straight Leg Maternity Jeans, with a Short Sleeve Trapeze Maternity Shirt, she put them on, wishing she could see her feet.

"You know twins run in your family," Selene spoke

"Don't say that, I'm hoping to every high deity I'm growing one baby in here," Nicole replied as she looked down at her stomach,

"I am in a cat body," Selene remarked, "So I'm not sure about human pregnancy,"

"Which means you could have nine kittens if you're not careful." Nicole teased. "and I'm getting help from mother, both Mama Scott and mine."

Selene shook her head and walked off, Nicole laughed as she put on tennis shoes and went out to meet Jason,

the drive was uneventful, Angel Grove hadn't had a single monster attack since Countdown but Nicole was growing tired on the city, she wanted some place where she could get hire as a music teacher, she was working as a substitute but that wasn't going to help any,

"What's on your mind, love?" Jason asked as he drove his truck to the doctor's office,

"thinking about finding a city where I can get a job, and you can branch out and open a new dojo, Adam and Rocky have this one covered," Nicole replied looking out the window.

"I heard Reefside is nice," Jason stated, "that way we can be far enough to have a normal family life and if you have to use the Eternal Brooch, you can."

"I would like nice house in the middle of the woods, too. So the baby can have a place to play, and I can walk around in with my crescent glowing," Nicole agreed,

"We'll start looking, maybe we can move so the baby won't remember being in Angel grove." Jason stated, as he turned into the parking lot.

Nicole got out of the truck as soon as it was parked, she needed to use the restroom badly, the only downside to growing a child, was the constant pressure on her bladder.

"restroom?" Jason questioned as he watched his wife walk off without him,

"How did you guess?" Nicole replied, "Sign me in, and I'm running to the restroom."

Jason laughed and went to do what his wife ordered, Once Nicole got back out of the restroom, she sat down in the waiting room,

she was resting her hands on her stomach, then her hands were kicked off, she glanced down and smiled brightly, it seemed her baby and her didn't like doctors either, "Jase, the baby just kicked."

"Really?" asked Jason, as he pressed his hand to Nicole's womb, and his hand was kicked too. "I have a feeling this kid is going to be a good soccer player,"

Nicole giggled, "either that or really good at karate, that felt like a spin kick to me,"

"Mrs. Scott?" a nurse called,

Nicole almost looked around fearing her mother in law was there before she realized that she was being called.

She stood up with Jason, and walked into the little hallway following the nurse,

"and How are we feeling today," the nurse asked,

"Junior doesn't like the doctors as much like his mommy does," Jason replied,

"the baby has been kicking off and on for the past week, I feel like he or she has their own karate competition in my stomach," Nicole explained, ignoring Jason's comment.

"well that is good to hear." the nurse replied as she led the couple to exam room one, Nicole sat on the table, and waited as the nurse took her blood pressure, among other things, she only hoped her blood tests didn't come back showing freaky crap.

"Have you been taking your prenatal vitamins?" the nurse asked, filling out a clipboard,

"Yes, I've been eating healthy too much to my husband's dismay," Nicole answered,

"Good, so this visit is to find out the gender of the baby, if you don't mind why did you wait this long?" the nurse asked,

Jason and Nicole glanced at each other, before Nicole spoke, "Well, Jase, and two other friends have a bet going on and he wanted to make sure the money was high enough before finding out, which I still don't like anyone taking bets on my child."

"even if they are the uncles?" asked Jason,

"Or father." replied Nicole

"I let Dr. Sullivan know you're here," the nurse stated and left.

"How much did Rocky and Adam bet on this time," Nicole asked as she scooted back onto the table,

"Rocky added another forty dollars, Adam stayed the same with his sixty," Jason replied.

"what about you?"

"I'm staying the same with my twenty, I don't want to sleep on the sofa or worse on the floor if that cat of yours has anything to say about it," Jason answered,

"Selene has her paws full, she is acting like a nervous mother, I guess she is in a way," Nicole replied, then the doctor walked in,

"Good afternoon, let's get you ready for the ultrasound," Dr. Sullivan stated,

Nicole and Jason watched the little monitor as Dr. Sullivan located the baby,

"You have a healthy baby girl."

"Adam wins." Jason sighed.

DarkPriestess66 says Leave a review even if this is not really a story.


	4. moving day

Nicole stared at her one year old daughter sleeping in her carseat, as she placed the last box in the back of the mini van, with the birth of their first child, their truck wasn't enough space for three.

"She's is just the cutest little thing when she's sleeping," the mother cooed,

Baby Trini, was the spitting image of her mother but with her father's brown hair, Jason and Nicole settle on naming their baby girl after their dear friend and teammate Trini Kwan, after Nicole had a vision of the Asian woman dying in a car crash, needless to say Trini Sr was glad that her name was being passed on, but didn't know the reasons behind it,

"Only she's trouble when she's awake," Jason replied,

"I wonder where she gets that from, I never behaved like a tiny tornado," Nicole turned and looked at her husband, "Surely she must get it from the Red side of the family,"

"So she got it from Tommy?" Jason teased,

"You know for a fact, that Trini is your daughter, You were there when she was created," Nicole stated,

Jason hugged his wife and kissed her, "I know, that part was fun, but dealing with the mood swings, I rather go one on one with Goldar again."

Nicole placed a hand over her heart and pouted "You're saying my mood swings are worse then Goldar?"

"after the threat of never letting me touch you again, I'm not surprised," Jason replied

Nicole rolled her eyes, "let's go, I need to go by Reefside High and get my paperwork together,"

"Leaving me with the one year old," sighed Jason,

The Scott family drove to Reefside, the only town that didn't have any red flags sending Nicole's gift into overdrive, lately, she has been having flashes of the stockmarket, new fashion coming out, but nothing that said that Reefside was going to be monster capital of the world, she was happy to have a normal family life, in a locked box was her brooch, and hopefully it would stay locked until she became Regent of Crystal Tokyo, she was a parent, and was worried about her baby more then she was going to be worried about fighting monsters, she was twenty-three years old and the mother of a one year old, about to start a long sought after teaching career,

Just as they hit the Reefside border, Trini woke up and started screaming her head off,

Nicole sighed, "might as well pull over, so we can stretch our legs,"

They drove for a while longer, and found a nice place called the Cybercafe,

"Why do I have the feeling this is a teenage hangout," Jason stated as he paralleled parked, the family got out and went inside,

a red haired woman turned around to see her newest customers and her eyes widened as the sight of Jason Lee and and Nicole Scott, she knew them to be the Original Red Ranger and the Moon Guardian,

Nicole smiled at the sight of the woman, she heard about Haley Ziktor.

"I know her," Nicole whispered to Jason, as the woman started to walk over,

"Hi, I haven't seen you around," Haley greeted,

"We just moved here, today really." Jason replied as he and Nicole, who was holding little Trini on her hip, went over the counter and sat down. Jason had Selene on his shoulder, they couldn't leave her in the van.

"What can I get you three?" asked Haley as she looked at the youngest member, "She's adorable, what's her name and how old is she?"

"Her name is Trini, named after a friend of ours, and she just turned one year old," Nicole answered, "I have the feeling I met you before,"

Haley looked at Nicole, "No, I don't think so,"

"I hope you don't mind cats, we couldn't leave Selene in the van," Nicole stated,

"It's okay, I'll get her some milk and tuna, first." Haley replied. Nicole looked around, seeing as there weren't that many costumers, mostly teenagers using the computers.

"Sorry, I forgot to give you my name." Haley stated,

"Its Haley, I know you from a mutual friend of ours, someone who I like to call Skittles." Nicole replied.

"You know Tommy," Haley stated, pretending not to know who they are,

"Yeah, we're high school friends," Jason replied,

"colored coded friends." Nicole added, "I gave him a sealed envelope about year after I heard he was studying Paleontology,"

"You're the one who designed..." Haley let the sentences trail off,

Trini began to cry breaking the adults out of the ranger world, Nicole bounced her daughter on her knee in attempt to quite her,

"Peanut butter sandwich for this brat, she must be hungry, and do you make any peach mango smoothies?" Nicole ordered,

"yes, and what else can I get you?" Haley asked, "No charge, since you're new and all."

"Two of the chicken salad sandwiches, and another peach mango smoothie." Jason stated as Nicole was busy with Trini,

"I might have to change her as well, I'll be back" Nicole stated as she hopped down for the stool and went into the ladies room to change her daughter's diaper.

"We're going to start potty training you, silly girl." Nicole stated in the mommy tone of voice. Nicole chipped back on the overhauls that Trini was wearing, and

the girl pointed to her mouth, "hungry,"

Nicole lifted her daughter back into her arms, "Alight, sweetie. We'll go get you something to eat," shouldering her diaper bag-purse, she carried Trini back out to Jason,

"Dada," greeted Trini, her hands opened and closing for him.

"Daddy's girl" teased Jason as he reached,

"I spent nine months making her, and she turns out to be daddy's girl." Nicole sighed as she began to eat her lunch, "I'm coming here for my lunch breaks from now on." she squealed as she stared lovingly at Haley,

"I take it you like the smoothie," Haley laughed,

"She's been addicted to peach mango smoothies since she moved to Angel Grove." Jason laughed.

"I look forward to getting to know you," Haley stated

"My name is Nicole, my friends call me Nikki." Nicole supplied, "We're going to be great friends."

"Nikki, I think we should get going and find our house, the movers should already be there," Jason suggested,

"Oh, let me give you, our new address, I would love to have adult female company sometimes," Nicole stated,

Haley nodded and handed Nicole a pad of paper and a pen,

Nicole wrote down 1993 Valencia Road, and handed to Haley, "See ya later," Nicole waved as she left,

"I have a feeling Reefside isn't going to be peaceful for long," Haley sighed, then she went back to work.

Jason parked in front of a four bedroom, three bathroom house, the outside was brick layered,

"Tell me again why we had to buy a four bedroom house?" asked Jason

"Because oh wonderful husband of mine, I'm not keeping your trophies in our bedroom, plus we can turn one into a playroom until we decide to have another child." Nicole answered as she got out to direct the movers with the furniture.

Jason got baby Trini out of her carseat, "Welcome home, Trini."

DarkPriestess66 says: Alright I skipped though the taking care of a newborn, stage. Next and final chapter of the Guardian one-shots is Forever Red. After I rewrite it somewhat. So leave a review.


	5. Forever Red Guardian style  also no own

Nicole just closed the door on her napping two year old, with the baby monitor attached to her hip, walking down the short hallway, to the living room. Where Jason was watching some cut up tv movie,

"Trini's out like a light." Nicole stated as she sat down putting the monitor on the coffee table, and looked at Jason, "What are you planning?"

"I just got a call from Tommy," Jason stated turning off the tv, then pulling Nicole into his lap,

Nicole stared at her husband, "Tommy, what did he do now?"

Jason didn't look at his wife, "He's asked eight other red rangers to join him and this newbie, to help on a mission."

Nicole blinked, and her eyes flickered to the hallway where her two year old daughter slept peacefully,

"What are we going to do,"

Jason turned "what do you mean we?"

"I mean who's going to first, and who's going to ask one of the others to watch Trini," Nicole explained, "And what is this mission."

"He didn't want me to tell you, but we have no secrets between us, its to the moon." Jason answered,

Nicole stood up, her backs straight and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked as he got up to follow,

Nicole didn't say anything, she just kept walking until she reached their bedroom. She went over to the closet and and opened it.

"You're not doing what I'm think you're doing." Jason stated.

"We're going to Angel Grove in five minutes, get your daughter's overnight bag." Nicole snapped, as she spun the dial on the floor safe, that contained not money but the red Tyrannosaurus power coin and her brooch, she and Jason decided that once Trini began walking, they would hide that part of their life away from their daughter until the time when she could understand that mommy and daddy were super heroes,

"Who's going to watch her?" Jason asked as before leaving.

"Leave that to me," Nicole stated, "I'm going first. You're going to stay and be late."

Jason groaned as he left to get an overnight bag for Trini. He was very glad that he wasn't on the receiving end of Nicole's anger.

Jason walked into his daughter's bedroom, grabbing the diaper bag and putting in her sailor moon Pj's, and a few pull ups, change of clothes, and her favorite teddy bear, wearing what was looking like a morpher, and blanket, and small pillow.

"Dada?" asked Trini blinking sleepily at him.

Jason sighed, he was getting to old for this, well not really old, since he's in been in the area of the Guardian Crystal, he's now immortal just like Nicole, as the rangers had their morphing powers.

Nicole walked in wearing blue jeans and a blouse with her brooch pinned to it. She walked over to little Trini and picked her up.

"Mama?" asked Trini, as she reached for one of Nicole's long braids,

"No, No, you can't play with mommy's hair." Nicole stated as she looked above her daughter's head and to glare at Jason.

"Now what did I do." stated Jason,

"Get that stupid bike of yours." Nicole stated as she took the diaper bag from Jason, and getting the rarely used playpen.

Nicole stared at the doorway, then an apartment appeared on the other side, "See you at NASDA,"

"Don't kill him," replied Jason as he watched his wife and daughter step though the gateway to the apartment.

"Adam, you home?" called Nicole as she set up the playpen, and put Trini in it.

"Yeah," replied Adam coming into his living room, raising an eyebrow at the child and her mother.

"Sorry to do this to you, bro. But I need a babysitter for the day," Nicole stated as she sat down on Adam's couch.

"I don't mind, I missed Trini," Adam replied, "Rocky's teaching today."

"Thanks, I'll pay you back. It seems I'm needed at NASADA, the Falcon has decided to call together ten reds to go to the moon, and I won't let him to do this without me," Nicole explained, before turning to her daughter, "You be good for Uncle Froggie."

"Froggie!" Little Trini cheered as she looked at her uncle.

Adam shook his head at the nickname, he wasn't going to live down. "Have fun,"

Nicole nodded and walked out of the apartment. Looking around she made sure no one was around before reaching for her brooch,

"Eternal Moon Guardian, make Up!" shouted Nicole, when she was finished transforming, she gave one last look at her beloved daughter though the window playing peek-a-boo with Adam, before leaping off.

Once she got to the spaceport, she notice that black SUV there and Lighting Cruiser, were just inside a warehouse. She knew that SUV, it belong to the Sliver Guardians, an organization that protected the town of Sliver Hills, and Lighting Cruiser, who was a sentient being that looked like a 1996 Chevrolet Camaro, he was partners with the Red Turbo Ranger. She didn't have wait long, for a jeep pulled in the warehouse. With two men inside,

"Wes, Eric." greeted the younger of the three.

"Cole, It's good to see you again," Wes said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Cole asks.

"Well," says Eric as he takes off his sunglasses. "We got a call that said meet here at the NASADA spaceport."

"I hope I'm not crashing this party," as she interrupted the conversation, The guys turn to her, and the younger guy's jaw dropped. "Oh, do close your mouth before something flies in it."

"Who are you?" asked the young man with a piece of frabic tied around his head,

"Nicole Scott, the Eternal Guardian of the Moon," Nicole replied, "I came here because it's my job." then nodded at Carter.

Nicole walked over to the Red clad men. "Well Carter Grayson, I never thought to see you here." Carter rolled his eyes at Nicole. "Well lets start the introductions. "Cole Evans, Red Wild Force Ranger." greeted Cole. Nicole smiles at him.

"I see Cole's already met the Silver Guardians," Carter says as he walks over. But he introduces them to Nicole. "Wes Collins, the Red Time Force Ranger. And this is Eric Myers, the Quantum Ranger." He turns to a red car parked a ways off. "And that's the Red Turbo Ranger." TJ steps out of the car and walks toward them. "Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson."

"Great to see you again." Nicole greets the African American, wearing a red shirt and black pants "I didn't know you had such a long name."

TJ laughs. " Please, Just call me TJ." He shakes Cole's hand, and turns to hug Nicole. Someone is heard teleporting in, and he turns. "And that's Andros, the Red Space Ranger."

Then Andros came over . "Glad you could join us all the way from Turtle Cove."

"No wonder, I never met the new rangers, Never been to Turtle Cove." mused Nicole, she wanted to know about the reason the red rangers were called together, better then what Jason told her.

Cole looks at were guys. "You guys were all red rangers too? What's going on here?"

"Us Rangers were all assembled by a veteran ranger," Andros explains, then gives Nicole a curious look. "Our leader for this mission."

"This veteran ranger is." Nicole states, "He better get his arse in here so i can lecture him about not calling me."

"Leader?" Cole asks. They all turn as another man walks in, stopping and giving a nod, Nicole smirked at the confusion and fear is his eyes. "Nice to see you again too."

Cole frowns and asks quietly, "Who is that?"

TJ laughs. "That's Tommy, the Red Zeo Power Ranger!" Wes and Eric give each other a few really strange looks behind them.

"Otherwise know as the guy who doesn't know when to retire." Nicole teased the guys looked between her and Tommy.

"You know each other." asked Carter.

"Sure, we do. We served on the same team for about four years, and if he thinks he's going anywhere without me he's dead wrong" Nicole replied while fixing her eyes on the so called veteran ranger.

Tommy comes over. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice, I should have known to expect you to be here, Nicole." The Moon Guardian just rolled her eyes. "Did you forget my duty to my home planet."

"What's going on?" Wes asks. "The call sounded urgent."

"You called everyone but me?" asked Nicole, her hands tightened into fists about ready to punch Tommy in the face for his lack of judgment

" Sorry, Nicole, i was thinking about how you don't want your daughter in this mess and I was hoping this day would never come," Tommy says. "Andros has recently discovered the remains, of the evil Machine Empire."

Nicole's eyes widened at the news, if the Machine Empire attacked earth again, she would have to make a choice protecting the world or her daughter. "Not them again."

TJ frowns. "But I thought the Zeo Rangers destroyed them years ago."

"The Zeo Rangers destroyed their leaders, I would have helped but my cosmic powers were waning." replied Nicole, as she walked to stand by her friend to help explain what the others didn't know. She would take her anger out of the robots.

Tommy took over since Nicole didn't really know what was going on. "But some of their generals managed to survive. They've been hiding all these years, but now are amassing their forces on the moon, preparing to invade earth."

"Oh no, This has got to stop." Nicole growled out making every guys wince if she wasn't mad it would have been funny. "No one touches the moon but my family." Everyone that didn't know her that well gave her a strange look, which means Carter, Wes, Eric, and Cole were looking at her in confusion.

"She once lived on the moon." explained TJ, He knew her when she appeared in the Power Chamber years ago with the battle that destroyed the place and she would always come and heal any wounds they receive in battle, in a way all the Turbo rangers seen her as an older sister.

"The moon?" Cole asks. "So, how are we gonna get there to stop them?"

"I think Andros knows that answer" Nicole smiled as she cast her sapphire eyes on Andros.

"In this," Andros says. He points a small remote and it beeps. A ship identical to the Astro Megaship is revealed, and he walks over to it. "I present the Astro Megaship Mark II." The others look on in surprise, Nicole looks at it unimpressed, she had seen better ships during the silver millennium. Cole looked at the ship in astonishment. "Fresh off the construction yards of KO-35, it's the fastest space-ship in the galaxy."

"Not as fast as my gateways" muttered Nicole, Tommy gave her a look that told her to shut up.

"Guys," Tommy says solemnly. "This is going to be a very dangerous mission, but I can't force you to go. The decision has to be yours."

"Tommy, I've been a lot more 'dangerous' situations then the Machine Empire, Try the Negaforce." Nicole stated fiercely "Besides, this is the Moon we're talking about and as Guardian, I _must_ go."

"I don't know much about, space-ships, the moon," Cole says. "Or this Machine Empire. But I will go wherever I must, to protect the earth."

"Same goes for us," Wes says for him and Eric.

"Count me in," Carter says.

"It's not even a question," TJ says.

Andros steps up. "Then it's settled."

Tommy nods. "Then let's go."

The Rangers and Nicole all head for the ship, but Andros stops. "Oh, Wait. Wasn't there another red ranger still here on earth?"

"Yes." answered Nicole as She noticed Tommy looking down. "I was hoping he'd show up." He turns to Andros. "But I guess he couldn't make it. We'll have to go on without him."

Nicole with her enhanced hearing she heard the sound of a engine, She seen Cole tilt his head like he's hearing something outside. "Guys!" He runs off and the others follow him. They all stop in a line Nicole, Tommy, Eric, Wes, Carter, Andros,TJ then standing at the end of the line was Cole watching as a motorcycle pulls up and a man gets off, taking off his helmet to reveal:

"Jason." Tommy and Nicole says at the same time.

Jason shakes his head. "You guys weren't gonna do this without me, were you?"

Nicole giggles "Of course not." Jason flicks his eyes over to his wife and rolls his eyes, who was watching their daughter?

He walks over to the end of their line, stopping before Cole. "So you must be the new guy?"

Nicole glanced at Cole to see him wipping his hand on his jeans, then he grins, sticking out his hand. "I'm Cole."

"Hero, whorship." sighs Nicole as Tommy is holding back a grin.

Jason pats Cole's shoulder. "Good." He starts down the line. "I recognize some of you. Some of you, more than others." He smirks at Wes and Eric, and then stops in front of Tommy.

Tommy can barely hold back his smile now. "I was starting to wonder whether you'd show up at all."

"He's sleeping on the couch tonight, for not telling me sooner." Nicole threatens. But she wouldn't carry out that threat. The other rangers surpressed a shiver as they saw the golden wedding band on Jason's ring finger. No wonder, she introduced herself as Nicole Scott, they were married.

"You didn't think I'd let you do this without the original red ranger, did you?" Jason asks. They both smile and clasp hands, just like old times. Then he goes over to Nicole.

"Who's watching Trini?" he asked, knowing she dropped the baby off.

"Adam, the only one I can honestly explain too." Nicole answered.

The Red Rangers and the Moon Guardian gather in the Briefing Room of the Megaship, and Andros walks in. "I've contacted Leo on Mirinoi and Aurico on Aquitar; they'll get here as soon as they can." Nicole stood behind of Jason's chair with her hands on his shoulders, one of his was holding hers.

"I'm slightly feeling out numbered." Nicole states sadly, the guys just grin at her.

"It's all ready Tommy." states Alpha walking over to a control panel.

Tommy nods. "Then let's get started." He presses a remote and a computer screen appears in the middle of the table, showing clips from the news years ago. "Several years ago, the Machine Empire emerged from deep space, and tried to invade earth. Myself and the other Zeo rangers succeeded in stopping the invasion, by destroying King Mondo and most of the empire with him. But now, the last surviving members of the Machine Empire have regrouped under command of General Vinjix." Screen flips to show cogs digging on the moon. "They are gathering here, in the Sea of Tranquility on the moon."

"If my powers were failing at the time, I would have been fighting with them." Nicole states.

"Looks like they're digging something there," Eric comments.

"But what would they want on the moon?" Wes asks.

"Serpentera," Jason says. Nicole almost forgot about that zord. "This isn't good."

Tommy nods. "Years ago when Lord Zedd was defeated, his personal zord remained hidden on the surface of the moon." Screen flips to scenes of Serpentera.

"I went back and buried the blasted thing. I should have destroyed it" Nicole continued

"I spent the last few years trailing General Vinjix," Andros says. "Just recently he discovered the hidden location of Serpentera."

"If the Machine Empire gets their hands on Serpentera," Jason says.

"They're gonna have more than enough power, to destroy earth." Nicole finished for Jason. His hand tightening on hers.

"Then We have to stop them here," Cole says. "On the moon. We're the only chance earth has."

"Cole's right. If they get Serpentera, then our future world will no longer exist." Nicole states.

~Scene change, in the base of the Machine Empire.~

General Vinjix walks up to Gerrok. "General Gerrok, installation of the neo-plutonium reactor is nearly complete."

"Excellent," Gerrok says. He turns to the monument of King Mondo. "At last, we will avenge your untimely destruction, King Mondo. Let's begin!"

Nicole sets off an explosion with her tiara and the generals turn to see the red rangers and the Moon Guardian running in. Jason takes off his jacket. "You know if you miss King Mondo that much, I promise we can help you join him."

"No one touches my home planet without going though me." The Guardian states getting into a fighting stance.

"We're not gonna let you bring back Serpentera!" Cole shouts.

"Try and stop us!" Vinjix challenges.

"Oh we will stop you, In the name of the Moon." growls the Guardian

"Let's do it," Tommy says.

"Cogs, to battle!" orders Gerrok. The cogs advance and the rangers fight them off, Nicole takes on about ten of them like the others but stays close to Jason and Tommy.

The generals start walking toward Serpentera and Cole whispers, "No," and runs off after them, shouting, "Stop!"

_'Cole's going to get himself killed_.' Nicole thought as she seen him run off. Then she ducked under one cog and summoned the Staff. She began to fight with it and destroy all of hers. Then ran off to followed the newbie. Just in time to see the generals look back and fire a blast at him. Cole goes sailing through the air and lands hard on the ground, Nicole winced at the impact. Cole looks up as the generals' approach him. Then something fires at them and Leo's jet jammer flies in, Aurico and Leo on board. "Hop on!" Leo calls, flying by Cole and pulling him up with them. "Hold on," he warns. Cole totters and Leo shouts, "Cole, hang on!"

"Just in time." whispered Nicole relived she didn't know if she could have made it to Cole in time.

"Are you okay?" Aurico asks. Cole nods.

The three fly to relative safety and get off, and Cole clasps their hands. "Thank you, rangers." Nicole ran over to the three, secretly checking to see if her new friend is hurt. Which he isn't but on the safe side she'll heal all of them all this ordeal is over.

The others run up and Andros says, "Leo, Aurico, just in time!"

"I'll heal everyone once this is over." Nicole promises. The others nodded as Leo demorphs. "Andros. We got here as soon as we could."

They turn to face the generals and Jason smiles a little. "Well guys, what are we waiting for?"

Nicole leap out of the way knowing what was coming next, landing on a cliff above them. "Well this is going to the longest morph ever."

"Let's do it!" Tommy says. They begin morphing, each giving their own call

It's Morphin Time!" Jason shouts. "Mighty Morphin Power Ranger!"

"It's Morphin Time!" Tommy calls. "Red Zeo Ranger!"

"Shift into Turbo!" TJ yells. "Red Turbo Ranger!"

"Let's Rocket!" Andros says. "Red Space Ranger!"

"Go Galactic!" Leo shouts. "Go Galactic!"

"Lightspeed Rescue!" Carter states. "Red Lightspeed Ranger!"

"Time for Time Force!" Wes exclaims. "Red Time Force Ranger!"

"Quantum Power!" Eric says. "Quantum Ranger!"

"Wild Access!" Cole shouts . "Red Wild Force Ranger!"

"Red Alien Ranger!" Aurico calls.

"Eternal Moon Guardian!" shouts Nicole as she leaps down and lands between the Mighty morphin and Zeo Rangers. Holding her staff; she was ready to defend both her worlds

The typical red explosions go off as they all pose, then Cole steps forward. "All right guys, we're here to save the earth. Let's take 'em down!"

They all run up and start fighting the generals in teams of two. Cole and Jason, Wes and Tommy, TJ and Leo, Eric and Aurico, and Andros and Carter. Each defeats their general but Cole and Jason. Gerrok is nearly defeated, and Jason shouts, "Still number one!"

Nicole went to each fallen general and turned their bodies to moon dust, with her staff. She was more powerful when she was on the moon. As she turns, her eyes widen, when she seen one of the generals weren't destroyed.

"Well, I still have Serpentera!" Gerrok shouts, getting up and running for the zord. Nicole came to stand next to Cole.

Cole says, "No," as Jason then starts running after the general. Gerrok makes it and enters Serpentera, activating it and taking off.

"Jason, it's no use!" shouts Nicole.

"Oh no," says Cole. "It's taking off!"

The others run up and watch as Serpentera lifts off. "Aw man," says Tommy. "That is one ugly zord."

"I knew I should have moon dusted that thing years ago." Nicole shouts as she stamped her foot on the ground.

"He's heading for earth," Aurico states.

"He's getting away!" Leo exclaims.

"We've gotta get back to the Megaship," Jason says. "Come on."

"Right," says Andros.

They all start for the ship but Carter stops them. "There isn't time. We have to take out Serpentera before it leaves the moon."

"Carter's right. We'll be too late in the Megaship." Nicole agrees. '_but how are we going to take out that thing._'

There is a pause, and then Cole says, "There's only one chance." He runs forward. "Wild Force Rider!" It appears and he gets on, flying off.

The others watched as Serpentera fires at Cole and narrowly misses and he comes to a screeching halt right in front of it. "For the earth," he says quietly, Nicole heard him say it and nods, then Cole heads straight for the mouth of the zord. It fires a blast and he rides through it, into Serpentera.

"Yep, going have to heal him after that." Nicole mutters. As she looked back up.

The ones on the ground watch as Serpentera explodes, looking for Cole. He finally rides out, waving at them, and they all cheer. Jason steps forward, saying, "I gotta admit; you did well, rookie."

"Jason, thats the nicest thing you ever said to a new ranger." Nicole teases wrapping her arms around his neck. She didn't care if she couldn't kiss him to celebrate. They would celebrate in their own way at home.

As they were gathering back on the ship to go home, Nicole transformed back into civilian clothes, she steal held the staff in her hands. "Guys, I'll do what I promised, I'll heal you guys now."

"How are you going to heal us." asked Cole.

"Just watch." answered TJ.

"Moon Healing" commands Nicole as she sings her staff making sliver moon dust appear which heals the rangers.

"Wow." says Cole in amazement. Nicole then lets go of the staff as it disappears going back into the sub-pocket.

"Cole, as leader of the newest Rangers. I would like to give you my cell phone number just in case you need me." Nicole states as she handed him a card in the shape of a moon. "Also I would like to see Princess Shayla again"

Cole was speechless.

During sunset of the NASADA Spaceport. The Rangers and Nicole gather round in a circle to say good-bye. "Thank you, rangers," Tommy says. "You've done a great service to the entire universe."

"Don't mention it, bro," Jason says.

"Yesh, I loved being back in action. Don't worry about it." Nicole replied

They all put their fists in and each gives a nod. "I guess it's time to say good-bye again," Tommy says. "May the power protect you all." They hit fists and he turns, walking away. Nicole ran to catch up with him.

"Tommy!" shouted Nicole.

He turned and faced her, "What?"

Nicole slapped him across the face, "That was for thinking, you could leave me out of going to the moon with you,"

Nicole turned and walked back to her husband and her friends.

"Note to self, Tommy. Next time warn Nicole" Tommy stated to himself as he finished walking away.

Cole was watching Tommy in admiration. "Wow. So that was Tommy. He really is the greatest ranger." The others laugh and he looks around. "What? What'd I say?"

"I believe, you just called Tommy the greatest ranger, when He is the one who should retire. I mean being three colors. What's next being the Black or Blue Ranger?" asked Nicole as she walked up to stand beside Jason as the others were still laughing at Cole.

"Well," said TJ, as he put his hand on Cole's shoulder "I wouldn't go that far. After all, _I_ was the one who replaced _him_."

"Only because you saved his life." retorted Nicole.

"Are you kidding me?" Jason asks. "I was the one doing all the work, while he was in the Juice Bar kissing on Kimberly!"

Nicole smacked Jason upside the head. "You were getting action in that department too. If I recall."

"I guess I'm on the couch tonight?" asked Jason.

Nicole shook her head "I'll deal with you later when we get home."

"Well, at least his haircut's regulation now, right?" Carter quips.

"When I first met him I thought he was a girl." Nicole giggled.

"Yeah, well my Q-Rex could eat his Dragonzord for lunch!" Eric brags.

"His Tigerzord could eat your Q-Rex for a sack." Nicole teased "and the dragonzord is mine now, so I want to see that."

"That guy never discovered new galaxies!" Leo puts in.

"Tommy has travel though time." Nicole added.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Wes says. "I changed history! So why does he have a fan club, and I don't?"

"Lets See, He's been green, white and red twice, and he's cute." Nicole answered and got a look from Jason. "But my Jason's more handsome."

"Good." replied Jason wrapping his arm around Nicole's waist.

"Hey, I saved two worlds!" Andros says. "What about that, huh?"

"Doesn't count, Besides _You_ didn't save two worlds Zordon did." replied Nicole, Andros looked down "Yeah, True." but he got over that years ago with help from Nicole. After she was finished mourning. "Wait, wait, wait, wait," TJ says, holding his hands up. "Did I ever tell you guys about the time, I was baked into a giant pizza?"

"Yeah, yeah," they all say, laughing and dismissing him. They turn to their vehicles and walk off, to go home. Nicole got on the back of Jason's bike since she was tired and just wanted to get her daughter and go home.


End file.
